


Kisses

by Intheimpalababy (Stonathanstans)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 18:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13370916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stonathanstans/pseuds/Intheimpalababy
Summary: Dean and Cas have a conversation that leads to feelings





	Kisses

Dean doesn’t know why he’s here. Or better yet, why he’s still here. The bar had shut down hours ago, the barkeep giving him his last bill and telling him he has to get out. He doesn’t leave, doesn’t go back to the seedy motel where his brother is— who the fuck knows what Sam was doing. He hadn’t been the same since Dean returned from hell, not since Dean found out the absolute truth about what his baby brother bad been up to while he was rotting away in the pits of hell.

He had promised Dean. His dying with had been blatantly ignored by the one person that he loved more than anything. And as much as he forgives his brother in his head; his heart can’t take it. He can’t start the betrayal that seeps into his mind.

Would Sam do it again? Would Sam betray him in the end? Like the prophecy foretold, would Sam become what John feared?

He sips at his now lukewarm beer, crushing the can and tossing it out the window. There’s three cans littering the parking lot.

He can’t go back yet.

A flutter of wings scare him a little bit, he turns and Castiel is sitting in the seat next to him.

“You’re upset Dean.” He whispers. Dean reaches for another beer.

“What am I supposed to be Cas? My brother went dark side. And that bitch Ruby has his mind warped. Dad told me to put him down if I had– if I didn’t have a choice. I can’t kill him.”

Castiel is silent. “Dean….”

He sees a hand on his shoulder before pulling him into a kiss. It hadn’t been the first time that Castiel had kissed him. It was more of the way that he showed Dean affection. At first it had shocked him, ro get kissed by an angel and then it became normal. When he was upset, Castiel would know instantly and be by his side to comfort him.

He wasn’t gay, at least he doesn’t think that he is. Yet the kiss came as a comfort to him, he didn’t push Castiel away, didn’t yell at him or punch him. He merely went to bed after the first time it happened.

“Don’t worry Dean. I promise you that we can get through this. I’ve watched over you and Sam, I’ve seen how good a person he is and how much you care for him. It would hurt you to have to harm your brother.”

“But what about you? And those angels. They told— You even told me that if I didn’t stop him, you will.”

“And all that changed. My superiors. They do not want me anywhere near Sam or you anymore. They know I will not be able to do what I would have to anymore.”

He sounds sad. Dean risks a glance and looks over at Castiel. He’s staring down at his hands.

“Cas?”

His voice his low.

“I was getting too close to the humans in my charge. You.”

“Cas. I didn’t– I don’t know what to say.”

“Don’t say anything. I know that you do not have affection towards anyone of the same sex and perhaps, if I find another vessel. A female vessel, I could be more attractive to you.”

Dean shakes his head, resting a hand on Cas’ shoulder.

“I don’t know what I feel inside but I do know that I like you Cas. Just as you are. The nerdy little angel that saved me. The one in the trenchcoat is the one that I like.”

“I could—”

Dean kisses him. “Don’t change. Okay?”

Castiel grins. “Okay.”


End file.
